warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Fireheart waits, tense, at the edge of a Thunderpath. He soon dashes across it as it is silent. He scents no WindClan cats, but as a monster roars by, he scrambles underneath a hedge, and scents WindClan. He calls to Graystripe, who hurries over and asks him if he found any cats yet. Fireheart tells him that he scents them, but can't tell where it is coming from. Fireheart asks if Graystripe has an idea of what is over in the open field, to which he replies that he doesn't, and that no Clan cat would know. Fireheart points out that WindClan might. :As they run across the field, they see the Thunderpath arc. Graystripe scents WindClan, and he points out that they must have settled near there. Fireheart and Graystripe head toward the arc, and Graystripe asks why WindClan would come to the Thunderpath. Fireheart points out that Brokenstar wasn't likely to follow them. :Graystripe asks what is bugging Fireheart. Fireheart replies that if WindClan wants to hide by a Thunderpath, they don't want to be found. He points out that they would trust them both if they came during the day. Graystripe asks if they could rest. Fireheart tells him that they could until the day. :Fireheart asks Graystripe if he is hungry, Graystripe shakes his head. Fireheart agrees, and says he isn't either, and he wonders if it is because of the traveling herbs or the Thunderpath. Graystripe asks Fireheart where they should sleep. Fireheart notices a burrow, and Graystripe points out that it is too small to be a rabbit's, and asks if it is a badger set. Fireheart suggests to him that they look. Fireheart goes inside the den, and finds out it is not a badger set, as it is too smooth and is lined with stone; he feels air flowing through it, and tells Graystripe that it comes out elsewhere. Graystripe asks if it is empty, and Fireheart tells him that it smells like it. :Graystripe leads the way into the tunnel, and Fireheart notices that the noise of the Thunderpath is above him and Graystripe. Fireheart and Graystripe fall asleep soon after settling down. Fireheart wakes up, and nudges Graystripe, and they both stand up. Fireheart tells Graystripe that they should head deeper into the tunnel. Graystripe follows him until they reach the end, and they come up near Twolegs. Fireheart remembers Spottedleaf's prophecy. :Graystripe calls to him, and Fireheart tells him that they should talk to Tallstar. Graystripe asks if he thinks it is WindClan, and Fireheart points out that it is their marker. Graystripe comments that they found them. Graystripe gets ready to bound to the WindClan cats, but Fireheart tells him that they don't want to startle them. One of the Twolegs stands up, causing the WindClan cats to scatter, and Fireheart and Graystripe chase after them. :Fireheart skids when something is thrown at him, he looks back to check on Graystripe, who is still following him. They head towards the Thunderpath, where they see the WindClan cats file into the underground of the Thunderpath. Graystripe asks Fireheart where they went. Fireheart points out that they went into another tunnel. The two warriors approach where the WindClan cats were. As they head down the tunnel, Fireheart sees the WindClan cats huddled, and Fireheart shudders when he scents sickness and crowfood. :A monster roars overhead, shocking Fireheart and Graystripe; the WindClan cats don't react. When Fireheart reveals himself, a gray tom alerts the Clan, causing the warriors to form a line between Fireheart and Graystripe and WindClan. Fireheart realizes that WindClan is going to attack them. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor }} Mentioned *Spottedleaf *Tallstar }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 5 nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 5 es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 5 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fire and Ice Category:The Prophecies Begin arc